Todo
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Dali a alguns anos as pessoas irão lhe perguntar e ele responderá 'mas quem é esse tal de Jensen Ackles mesmo'". Pós-Padackles. Angst/Drama. Universo Alternativo.


**Disclaimer: **Pertencem apenas um ao outro e, infelizmente, às suas respectivas esposas.

**Avisos: **Insinuações de slash. Insinuações de Padackles. Angst/Drama. Não sei se chega a ser um angst pesado, eu acho. Os erros são todos meus (faço parte do movimento sem beta -Q).

**Summary:** Dali a alguns anos as pessoas irão lhe perguntar e ele responderá "mas quem é esse tal de Jensen Ackles mesmo?"

* * *

**Todo**

Dali a alguns anos as pessoas irão lhe perguntar e ele responderá "mas quem é esse tal de Jensen Ackles mesmo?". Dali a alguns anos ele terá aprendido a amar Genevieve e terá uma casa bonita na Califórnia, onde sua filha irá correr e brincar com os cachorros no quintal. E ele sorrirá, satisfeito por tudo ter dado certo no fim e ele irá lembrar de Supernatural apenas como a série que mudou a sua vida, mas não lembrará como. E ele irá suspirar, observando Gen correr atrás da filha e irá até elas, e então irá se sentar na grama com a sua pequena no colo, Genevieve ao seu lado, e a família feliz irá ficar lá por um bom tempo rindo e conversando sobre nada. E sua vida será normal.

Porque, afinal, ele terá esquecido Jensen. Terá esquecido as partidas ganhas de Guitar Hero, terá esquecido as vezes em que Jensen rodou a cidade inteira atrás de um chocolate sem lactose, terá esquecido de como "esse tal de Jensen Ackles" conquistou seu coração apenas com um sorriso, terá esquecido a dor que sentira. Terá virado a página para escrever um novo capítulo e esse capítulo será de acordo com as normas impostas pela sociedade. Será normal, será apenas mais um romance idiota de um homem e uma mulher com sua linda filha e sua casa no calor da Califórnia. E ele estará bem.

Dali a alguns anos irão lhe perguntar e ele irá responder "Jared Padalecki era meu melhor amigo" e o assunto ficará encerrado. Dali a alguns anos ele será um ator premiado, recompensa de seu enorme talento e empenho, e ficará feliz com isso. Dali a alguns anos ele irá olhar Danneel e pela primeira vez irá sorrir por ela estar ali, por ela nunca tê-lo deixado sozinho mesmo depois de todos os problemas que tiveram e irá agradecer a Deus por isso. Dali a alguns anos ele se sentará na varanda com Misha e irá lhe estender uma cerveja, e eles irão conversar sobre como tudo mudou completamente em suas vidas por causa de Supernatural e derramarão algumas poucas lágrimas ao se lembrar das relações de amor e amizade que construíram devido à série mas que foram desfeitas ao longo dos anos. Dali a alguns anos ele irá olhar Sam e West brincarem no quintal de sua casa em Vancouver e suspirará entristecido. E ele nunca ficará realmente bem.

Porque, no fim, ele nunca esqueceu Jared. Jamais esquecera o som de sua voz, o calor de sua pele, o sabor de seus beijos inesperados. Ainda se lembrará de seu sorriso bonito, do verde de seus olhos brilhantes, de como ele era plenamente feliz. E ainda irá se lembrar dos segredos que dividirão, das convenções em que Jared o envergonhara e de como ele sempre tinha uma maneira de alegrá-lo com sua risada espontânea. Porque ele terá aprendido com o tempo que é impossível esquecer aquele que amamos verdadeiramente.

E então, dali a alguns anos, perguntarão a eles o que tudo significou. Jared dará de ombros e irá soltar um "nada. Mas por que você está perguntando isso?" em um tom de voz desinteressado e aquilo irá doer em Jensen. E ele irá sorrir triste, seu coração batendo de um jeito angustiado, e com os olhos marejados responderá com uma voz fraca:

–Tudo.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que vocês já sabem que a minha área é Dastiel. Mas Padackles tem cara de angst, principalmente depois do casamento deles. Sinceramente, não sei de onde surgiu essa fic, mas sei que ela representa uma das coisas que eu, sinceramente, não quero que aconteça depois do fim de SPN. Sei que o futuro é incerto e mesmo que eles sejam tipo Bob Esponja e Patrick agora, ninguém sabe o depois. Muitas amizades feitas nos sets de filmagem são desfeitas e eu realmente tenho medo de que isso aconteça com eles. Bom, é isso.


End file.
